The present invention relates generally to flexible packaging articles and more particularly, to flexible packages for packaging a food product which retain water and/or grease released during the cooking cycle formed from a first flexible top sheet and a second flexible bottom sheet having embossed liquid containment cells.
Many people consider it desirable to cook food products by microwave energy. It has become increasingly prevalent to cook such food products by placing the food package in a microwave and to cook the food product in the package. During the heating process, many food products, particularly, meat, poultry, fish and the like release water, juices, oils, fats, grease, and blood (collectively referred to herein as “exudate”) during the cooking process. Typically, the liquid exudate pools beneath the food item and is collected by a separate absorbent pad. While some pooling may enhance browning and crisping of the food item, excessive pooling of liquid exudate may impede browning and crisping. Cooking bacon in a microwave oven has certain particular drawbacks. Because of its high fat content, bacon is especially messy to cook in a microwave oven. Bacon should rest on and be covered by paper towels in order to reduce splattering of the grease within the oven. Naturally, this step is inconvenient and produces messy paper towels to handle and dispose of after cooking. Thus, there is a need for a package that retains the food item liquid exudate during storage and/or cooking without the use of an absorbent pad. There is further a need for a package that retains liquid exudate which enhances browning and crisping of the food item during microwave oven cooking.